The Night Before Arthur Leaves
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "America, where are you?" The elder of the two called out. He had to admit his colony was a bit of a tough find sometimes.


"America, where are you?" The elder of the two called out. He had to admit his colony was a bit of a tough find sometimes. He seemed to love his childish games. Arthur never could understand. Even when he was a child he had never partaken in many of these so called games Alfred managed to have him play.

"England, if I tell you it's not you hide and seek it's more like tell and seek and that's no fun!~" England could hear the small boy call out from another room in his grand house. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. Sure, America loved to play games but he was such a foolish child that he was often made a fool of during his games. Especially hide and seek. He could never keep quiet enough to play the game right. At least, that was Arthur's opinion.

"Oh, and stop calling me America, my name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He could see Alfred's little hand sticking out of a cupboard doing a small thumbs up. He shook his head in exasperation at the small boy. Arthur opened up the the Cabinet and sure enough Alfred was there with a pouting face because the elder had found him.

"No fair. You totally cheated." England gave the smaller a pat on the head.

"I did no such thing. It's just so easy to find you. I suppose I have America censors in my head that tell me when I'm near you." Arthur chuckled at his own wit whilst the other just shook his head something fierce.

"Alfred! Say it. Alfred. Not America. I'm not a nation so I don't need to be called like one. I'm just a colony and my name is Alfred." England just patted the boy on his head. He knew that the younger wasn't a nation but that didn't stop his doubts that he wasn't going to become one. His young colony was strong and no doubt could survive and thrive on its own.

"Yes, Alfred. I wouldn't be surprised if you did become a nation. No doubt you could become a very strong one." Arthur placed a chaste kiss on the other's head.

"Ew! I don't want your cooties England!" Arthur couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat.

"My boy, trust me when I say this, there is no such thing as cooties." Alfred started to pout again and Arthur couldn't suppress another chuckle at how cute the younger was being.

"You say that, but what if you're wrong? What if I get England cooties and grow big, bushy eyebrows and have my eyes turn green and start uttering those words you say I should never use but you use all the time. What if that happens?" England almost could laugh at the situation but then he realized that young Alfred was being quite serious.

"Alfred, it is impossible for that to happen. If you grow big, bushy eyebrows we'll simply pluck them. If your eyes turn green we'll wash them wish water and they'll be brand new blue just like the sea. If you start uttering swears I'll simply wash your mouth out with soap. You have nothing to worry about, my boy.~" The elder replied trying to be as serious as the younger. He still didn't see what was so wrong with his eyebrows.

"You promise?" Alfred looked up to Arthur with his big, blue eyes that shined like the sea and

Arthur couldn't help but think that he was the most precious thing in the world at that moment.

"I promise. I'll make sure you stay the wonderful little boy you are. You don't have to worry about turning out like me." England swooped in and gave another kiss to his smaller companion this time, though, he placed it on his lips. He made it short and chaste as to not make the two uncomfortable seeing as how there was no need in it.

"Okay, as long as you promise. England wanna go play in my room?~" The youngster practically squealed and ran for his bedroom. Arthur just smiled and followed after him.

"Alfred, be careful on the stairs you might hurt yourself!" He called out to the other in fear of him slipping.

Arthur had arrived upstairs a small while after the younger of them. He had to admit he wasn't as young as he used to be. Unfortunately, he usually realized this when he was around his small colony. The boy only seemed around ten or so. He couldn't quite be sure considering he hadn't known him since he was born but a few years after.

"Finally, you take forever, England." Alfred beamed when the other reached his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"I apologize for getting old on you, but unfortunately I am and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Alfred, if I'm going to be calling you by your human name you should at least do the same for me. Call me Arthur, please. I feel a bit old when you're calling me England." Arthur sat on the edge of Alfred's bed without too much difficulty.

"Okay, Arthur!~" Arthur just smiled down at the youngster who was sitting on the ground.

"Alfred, get off the ground, it's unsanitary." Arthur commented whilst patting the spot beside him on the bed.

"Fine." He could hear the pout in his voice, though, he could not see his face at the angle they were sitting.

"Alfred, turn towards me at least so I don't feel the urge to just whack you a good one." Alfred immediately turned towards the other for fear of him carrying out his threat.

"Artie, you wouldn't really hit my head would you?" Alfred questioned a bit afraid of the answer.

"No, I wouldn't. You're way too precious for that." Arthur replied ignoring the new nickname Alfred had given him.

"Artie, you have to go soon, right?" Arthur nodded keeping his response at that not sure how else he could say it without becoming a pile of mush wanting to stay with his small colony afraid of him growing anymore before he could see him again.

"May I have a hug? You know, so you don't get lonely while you're gone." Arthur let out a chuckle and gave a small hug to his younger companion.

"Alfred, I promise to bring you something next time I come. Go to sleep now. It's getting a bit late and I want you to keep growing and become a strong young man for me so you must sleep." Arthur silently cursed himself knowing he will just end up leaving in the middle of the night like he always does and dreading the though of a disappointed look on his small colony's face.

"Good night, Arthur. I'll see you next time." Arthur nodded and laid down with Alfred. He could just stay there until the younger fell asleep. That wouldn't hurt one bit.

"Good night, Alfred." He mumbled already feeling the other's breath even out as sleep over came the wanting to stay awake to prolong Arthur's stay.

"Hnn..." The small noise tore Arthur's heart as he made his way out of the house to his ship. He boarded with no problems.

"Sir, it's time to leave." Arthur nodded looking out at his house and keeping his sleeping colony's face in his mind as he left for his home.

"Sweet dreams, Alfred, sweet dreams." he whispered though he knew the small boy could not hear him. It some how comforted him in some strange way. He didn't know why but he liked it. He started work on his first letter back to Alfred.

_Dear Alfred,..._


End file.
